DeCiSiOnS
by PrOnGs Da GrEaT
Summary: Monica always had a perfect life--a perfect husband, two kids who she loves...but suddenly her perfect life goes slowly down the drain--and she takes a trip, and sees someone she hasn't seen in a very long time...*sparks fly* C&M fic! chap 7 up now!*
1. We Meet Again

Hey everyone! I'm still working on my ALWAYS AND FOREVER fic...so just to tell ya, chapter 3 will be up very soon....ANYWAY! Here's the fic: (by the way, this IS a C&M fic)  
  
Story so far: weell...one day the gang all had this big fight because they all wanted to do "more" in their lives and suddenly everyone wanted to move away-so they fought, and then broke apart. Now Monica's life has always been perfect-a loving husband(not Chandler!) and 2 adorable kids. But suddenly her life is going down the drain, and when she's asked to go to Chicago for a month for something to do with work, she gladly takes it. One day in Chicago, she meets up with someone that she hasn't seen in many years-and she falls in love...now she has to choose between her husband or the person she trully loves. What is she going to do? Read to find out!!!  
  
~*Decisions*~  
  
(*we enter this really big house in Scarsdale, and we zoom through quickly and enter a kitchen, where we see a woman's back...she's sitting on one of those high chairs that they normally have in kitchens...with the high table. We then go around and look at her face, and we can see it's Monica. She's just sitting there; looking out the window at a big lawn they have outside, and she has tears running down her cheeks.*)  
  
Monica: (*we're still watching her*) (V/O) My life has always been something people could call perfect...I've got a loving husband and 2 children who I love...but over these past few weeks, my 'perfect' life is rapidly going down the drain. I'm too hurt and confused, that I dont know what to do. I hardly have any friends who I can talk to about all my problems, since 10 I really haven't bothered to become closer to any of the people I know-I dont know, it just doesn't seem right.  
  
*we see a white flash, and it goes to a "mime" of when the 6 friends were fighting, and we can still hear Monica talking V/O*  
  
Monica: 10 years ago I never thought I would have problems like I have now...I had 5 best friends who were always there for me, and I always had them to talk to if I ever felt confused or anything. But that day, ten years ago, was a day of yelling, a day of tears-and later on...a day of regret. Well...I'm not sure about them...but I totally regret saying ANYTHING I said on that day.  
  
flashes back to the Monica sitting in the kitchen, and her tears are starting to fall harder  
  
(suddenly the phone rings)  
  
Monica: (wiping her eyes with her hands, she picks up the phone which was a few inches away from her. She takes a deep breath and starts talking) Hello?  
  
Man: Hello, Monica?  
  
Monica: Oh hello sir...what's up? It's a Saturday...  
  
Man: I know...but I wanted to ask you something...  
  
Monica: Okay...what?  
  
Monica's boss: Well...we need a few new chefs right...and well, we need you to fly over to Chicago-since you're one of our best chef's-and we need you to pick out 5 more chef's that you think are good.*  
  
Monica: Chicago?? For how long?  
  
Monica's boss: Um...I dont know...as long as it takes...I think a month at most.  
  
Monica: A MONTH?!  
  
Monica's boss: Well...if you dont want to, we could always send *****...  
  
*By the way, I'm gonna make Monica work for like an airplane food service thingy...I think they still have chef's(of course) making the food...so I'm gonna say she's one of the chefs...and well...I'm not THAT sure how they get more chef's-but just go with me here...kay? thanx.  
  
Monica: (Monica stays quiet and stares out the window again and after a few minutes she looks like she made up her mind) No...it's okay...I'll go. When do I have to leave?  
  
Monica's boss: As soon as possible...  
  
Monica: all right...I'll talk to my husband, and I'll get back to you later.  
  
Monica's boss: OKay...bye.  
  
(Monica hangs up the phone, sets it down on the table and walks out of the kitchen)  
  
a few hours later, Monica, her husband and her children are having dinner...and everyone is all 'quiet' and suddenly Monica speaks up...  
  
Monica: Uumm...Nick?*  
  
*Nick is her hisband by the way...hehe...forgot to say!  
  
Nick: Yes?  
  
Monica: I wanted to ask you something...um...well...the children too...  
  
Nick: Ask?  
  
Monica: Well...ask. And tell.  
  
Kids*: What is it mom?/Wah mom?  
  
* Monica has one boy(the older one, 9, Bryan) and one girl(younger, 4, Mandy[short for Amanda])  
  
Monica: Well...I have to go to Chicago-for a while. Um...for my job.  
  
Nick: What?! For how long??  
  
Monica: Well...my boss is not sure...he said the longest is a month.  
  
Bryan: A month but mo-  
  
Nick: A MONTH? Monica you can't do that?!  
  
Monica: (starting to get kinda upset) But WHY??  
  
Nick: You're children!! And ME! You cant just leave for a whole MONTH!(starting to raise his voice)  
  
Monica: But what if I WANT to?!  
  
Nick: You know what...FINE! GO! I DONT CARE!!(stands up and walks out of the dining room)  
  
(MOnica turns to her kids sadly)  
  
Monica: You guys...is it okay if mommy leaves you for while?  
  
(they both nod)  
  
Monica: Are you sure?  
  
Mandy: Of coouurrsee mwommy...it's ONLY a month...  
  
(Monica smiles a bit)  
  
Bryan: Yeah mom...it's all right...  
  
Monica: Okay...good.  
  
I dont really wanna rush, but I'm just going to skip ahead to a day before she leaves, and she and Nick are sitting on the bed talking...and there are two suitcases in the room, and we can tell she's about to leave  
  
Nick: And I'm sorry not for understanding...and well, for being selfish...okay?  
  
Monica: It's all right...really...a month IS a long time...but it will fly by quickly...  
  
Nick: Yeah...I guess.  
  
(Monica looks down at her watch)  
  
Monica: Well...I better get going now...okay? I already said bye to the kids before they left to school...so...that's done...well...see you in one month!!(kisses him quickly, hugs him, and gets up)  
  
it cuts to a few hours later, and we see Monica entering this small-but nice-apartment where she's gonna be living for the month. She puts her suitcases down, shuts the door, walks into the bedroom and falls down flat on her back on the bed staring up at the ceiling  
  
Monica: (V/O) When I left...I wasn't really sure if I did really forgive him...I dont know why. We've been fighting since a while now...and every time we do, I get more hurt, and I just cant take it anymore...that's why I decided to take this trip; to cool off.  
  
Monica: (looks at her watch and says out loud) Oh god... I've got that meeting in 3 hours!!!! OH NO!!! (she gets up, opens up one of her suitcases and frantically searches through it, taking out something nice to wear)  
  
cuts to a few minutes later, and she's running the 10 blocks that lead to the head office...she's running now in front of a park, and she's looking around, not looking in front of her, and suddenly she crashes into someone and they both topple over  
  
Monica: OWW!!!  
  
A man: Hey...watch it!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! JUST RUNNING STRAIGHT INTO SOMEONE LIKE THAT!?!  
  
(Monica, who is brushing herself off and looking down at a small rip in her skirt, suddenly gets wide wide eyes and slowly looks up at the man still blabbing on and on about how she should watch out and stuff)  
  
(The man finally notices Monica staring at her and stares back at her and suddenly starts walking. Monica follows him and he finds a seat in the park and plops down-and Monica just stands in front of him)  
  
Man: Deep breath...deep breath...  
  
Monica: Who are you talking to?  
  
Man: MY SELF!(snaps)  
  
Monica: okay...  
  
Man: Sooo...Monica...what are YOU doing here??(kinda coldly)  
  
Monica: Well Chandler...I should be asking YOU that.  
  
  
  
Well...there you go!! Chapter one of this story!! I hope you liked the first chapter...and if you DID...please click on that button down there and REVIEW!! If I get more than 5 reviews...I'll continue! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!?! Oh and no flames please...I dont like those...sooo...if you've got something NICE to say-REVVIIIEEWW!! Bye for now!! ALWAYS AND FOREVER chapter 3 will be up soon by the way! 


	2. We Shared A Kiss

Hey everyone!! I'm back with part 2!!! Thank you to all those people who took up their time to review to my ickle fic...it means a lot to me!! Anyhoo...to that person who asked if this was a Chandler and Monica fic-the answer is YES, it is! I'm just going to slowly build up to it...and to that person that asked where the others are-uuummm....I'm gonna try and squeeze them into the story line somewhere-but yeah, they're gonna be in it(somehow!) Anyway...thank you ALL for your nice reviews, and I hope I get more for this part! So...enjoy-and REVIEW! by the way-lets say that that night in London DID happen but the never did do anything about it...okay?  
  
~*DeCiSiOnS*~ Chapter 2  
  
We left of when Chandler and Monica bumped...(of should I say CRASHED) into each other in Chicago and now they're talking...(and if you think, why are they being so mean to each other at the beginning, then I'll explain: remember I said that they split up because of one BIG fight?? Well...THATS WHY!!)  
  
Chandler: I live and work here...now YOU answer ME...  
  
Monica: Well...I'm here for a business trip...I still live in New York.  
  
Chandler: Oh...have you seen any of the others?  
  
Monica: Umm...no...I hardly have any friends...but I'm married and have two kids.  
  
Chandler: Oh...hmm...congratulations?  
  
Monica; Yeah...thanks...(looks down at her watch) OH MY GOD!!!!! I'M LATE FOR MY MEETING!!!!(gets up and starts running and Chandler follows after her...after a while she slows down to a "brisk walk" and Chandler finally can catch up to her and walks beside her.  
  
Chandler: That's it?? You're just going to leave without doing anything about us meeting up??  
  
Monica: What is there to do Chandler?? We split up...remember? We had a fight, and split up...!  
  
Chandler: Dont you ever feel ANY regret?! Of are you like feeling less or something?!  
  
(Monica Suddenly stops and Chandler walks right into her)  
  
Monica: WHAT?!?!?! FEELING LESS?!?! (kinda yelling) What do you think I've been feeling over these past 10 years CHANDLER?!?!?!? HUH?!?!?! YOU THINK MY LIFE HAS BEEN perfect OF SOMETHING??!?! BECAUSE IF THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK-YOU'RE WRONG!!!!!!!! EVERYDAY I FEEL REGRET ABOUT NOT SAYING ANYTHING BEFORE WE ALL SPLIT UP-EVERY SINGLE FREAKING DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Chandler is kinda recoiling at the screaming Monica)  
  
Chandler: Okay...I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask that...ya know, to see if it's normal-cause I've been feeling it too...for 10 whole years. I've missed you Mon...and the others too.  
  
Monica: (tears brimming up in her eyes) Wow...I've missed you too Chandler...and the others...you guys were like my life back then...  
  
Chandler: Sooo...wanna come over to my place tonight? We can catch up...have a bite...what ever...?  
  
Monica: Yeah...that would be great Chandler...  
  
Chandler: All right then...  
  
(he kinda opens up his arms and Monica moves into them and they hug for a while)  
  
Chandler: sooo...what happened to that meeting of yours?  
  
Monica: OH CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye Chandler...see you tonight!!(kisses him on the cheek and walks off...leaving Chandler standing there smiling. A few seconds later she comes back) Uumm...where exactly do you live?  
  
(Chandler laughs and finds a pen [or something!] and writes down his address on Monica's hand)  
  
Chandler: See you!! (he smiles and starts walking off)  
  
(Monica just stands there, staring at his retreating back, her eyes wide and a small smile on her face. After a while she shakes her head, looks down at her watch, gets this "horrified" look and takes of running and then the screen fades out.)  
  
Suddenly on the screen the words Later that night... appears and we see this pretty big/fancy apartment and Monica and Chandler sitting on the couch laughing their heads off. They've already had dinner(lets say) and now they're just "catching up"  
  
Chandler: Sooo...what's your husbands and your kids' names?  
  
Monica: (staring at Chandler, suddenly snaps out of her stare) What?  
  
Chandler: Names. Husband. Kids.  
  
Monica: OH! Um...  
  
Chandler: You already forgot their names??  
  
Monica: Noooo...um...my husbands name is Nick...um, you dont know him...and my two kids are Mandy-she's 4 and then there's Bryan-he's 9.  
  
Chandler: all right...(chuckles a bit) I wish I could tell you that I had a beautiful loving wife and children-but it's just me here...(laughs, and Monica laughs too)  
  
Monica: Sooo...um...when you think about that fight we all had, what part stays with you the most?  
  
Chandler: Uumm...the fight I had with you. I mean...remember-sometimes we fought all together in one big group-and sometimes we fought separately- like in trios or pairs...that kind of stuff...and well, the one you and me had most affected my life. I mean what You said to me, it just changed my life-it actually made me feel like I had no life...  
  
  
  
(Flashback: A white light flashes and suddenly we see Monica and Chandler standing up and yelling at each other)  
  
Chandler: MONICA!! I AM JUST ASKING WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!  
  
Monica: I DONT KNOW?! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?? YOU'RE PART OF IT TOO!  
  
Chandler: It was yoooooouuuur idea my dear friend!!  
  
Monica: CHANDLER!! YOU AND YOUR STUPID HUMOUR!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DONT YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO IN YOUR LIFE THAN MAKING THOSE STUPID JOKES OF YOURS?! YOU'RE LIKE A FAILURE OR SOMETHING!!  
  
(Chandler gets this really, really hurt look* and turns around and walks out the door-and it flashes back to the present Chandler and Monica...)  
  
*heehee-I'm not really sure if Monica would yell and say such a thing like that-I'm really sorry-but just go with me here anyway...please dont be mad at me!! Oh yeah...when I imagined that hurt look by Chandler I could like cry...ha!  
  
Monica: I'm so sorry about that Chandler...I barely knew what I was saying...it just came out!  
  
Chandler: it's okay Mon...that's way into the past...and well, I've forgotten and forgiven everyone for what they said to hurt me or what ever...  
  
Monica: Yeah but...you didn't say ANYTHING to hurt me and suddenly I'm there insulting you!  
  
Chandler: (trying to change the subject, but says something he shouldn't have) Do you ever think about that night we had in London??  
  
Monica: (stares at him sadly)Actually yes Chandler...sometimes...  
  
Chandler: I hope you dont feel weird when I say...so do I.  
  
(Monica shakes her head, staring at Chandler)  
  
Chandler: oooookkayy...so let's change the subject he-  
  
(suddenly Monica grabs hold of him and kisses him. After a few minutes they stop and just stare at each other)  
  
Monica: Uummm....okay...what did I just do? Oh my god!! I'm married!! I have children and...ugh!!  
  
(Chandler is just staring at her panicking)  
  
(suddenly Monica's cell phone-which is lying on a coffee table in front of them starts ringing and Monica picks it up, her eyes not leaving Chandler, who is staring back at her, not knowing what to do or say...)  
  
Monica; Hello?  
  
Man's voice(it's gonna be V/O until Monica hangs up): Monica? Hi this is Nick!  
  
Monica: Oh...Nick!! Hi!(Chandler frowns and Monica does too, but they're still watching each other)  
  
Nick: How are you doing?? I had to call your cell phone because I dont know what your apartment number is...  
  
Monica: Oh yeah...hmm..  
  
Nick: Where are you?  
  
Monica: A....friend of mine.  
  
Nick: Oh...I'm at work...  
  
Monica: WHAT?!?! Nick it is 10 o clock at night and you are still at work?!(jumps up and starts pacing in front of the couch)  
  
Nick: I have to finish up some stuff for my case tomorrow!!*  
  
*Nick is a lawyer...forgot to mention  
  
Monica: Can't you do that at home?!?!?!  
  
Nick: Monica...I thought we just made up...and now we're fighting AGAIN!?  
  
Monica: yeah...well...this time it's for a good reason!! Our kids are at home-waiting for their father to come home and BE WITH THEM!  
  
Nick: Yeah...well where's their MOTHER?!?!  
  
Monica: How dare you!! We talked about this Nick!! And you said that I should go...remember I said I wouldn't go if you didn't want me to, even if I had already called my boss and told him I would come here!!  
  
Nick: Yeah well...maybe I didn't REALLY want you to go!!  
  
Monica: Ugh!! Call me when you get a life Nick!!(hangs up the phone and throws it down on the couch beside Chandler, and then plops down beside him) Uuuhh...I'm soooo sorry about that...my husband and I we-  
  
Chandler: Always fight?  
  
Monica: Yeah...when we first were married he used to come home at 7 every single day, and now suddenly the earliest he comes is 10:30!! He's so distant from our kids-which he used to put before his job-but now, he hardly has ANY time for them!!  
  
Chandler: I'm so sorry Mon...anyway...what do we do now?  
  
Monica; Do? About what?  
  
Chandler: Monica...you're married!! And if you didn't notice, we just kissed a few minutes ago!!  
  
Monica: Ooohh...mmmyy...goooddd...that. I dont know what to do Chandler!! To tell the truth, I think about "our night" every single day, but I never thought I'd ever see you again!! After that night of ours...all I wanted to do was get back together...but now...ARGH! My life is SO messed up!! Why cant I be settled down married happily with a man I do-(gets cut off by Chandler who starts kissing her, and she doesn't do anything to stop it, she puts her arms around his neck and it fades out.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Heeheeheehee!! So what did you think about this chapter?? I need feedback...plllleaaseee!!! Well...head down to that little button down there and CLICK IT! And well....REVIEW!! Yay! I'll start working on the next chapter soon...maybe tonight after I post this or tomorrow! I'm sure it'll be up by tomorrow...all right!! Goodbye then...hope you liked this part...and well...REVIEW and tell me...how bout that?! ~RaChEl 4 RoSs 


	3. FiGuRiNg It aLL oUt AgAiN:::

Hey guys!! Thank you to all those people who reviewed... "keep em' comin'!!" Heehee! Anyway...here is Chapter 3!! Hope ya like it!  
  
  
  
(Monica slowly stirred and looked around the room she was in, and she sits up quickly and looks to her side, sees Chandler and gasps. For a few minutes she just sits there staring at Chandler and suddenly he starts stirring. He opens one of his eyes, sees Monica staring at him and sits up quickly)  
  
Chandler: Monica!  
  
Monica: Hello...Chandler.(smiles a bit to him and he smiles back)  
  
Chandler: How did ya sleep?  
  
Monica: Perfectly!  
  
cuts to a few minutes later, and we see Monica sitting in Chandler's kitchen and then he comes out of the room they were in before and sits down beside her.  
  
Chandler: Sooo...about last night...  
  
Monica: Yeah...um...I guess I was just caught in the moment or something...forget it...I'm sorry.  
  
Chandler: Forget it(he looks a BIT hurt/sad, but he's trying to hide it...and monica doesn't notice it anyway) ...right. Uumm...yeah...I'm sorry?  
  
Monica: Not your fault...(looks down at her watch) Oh no! I gotta go...so...umm...bye.  
  
Chandler: Bye.  
  
(Monica gets up and walks out the door and Chandler groans and puts his head on in his arms on the table. The song Caught in the Middle by A1 is playing and we see different shots...)  
  
cuts to Monica walking back and forth watching "people cooking"(hehe) and stuff like that...*but she looks like she's not really paying attention*  
  
(song)  
  
cuts to Chandler who is sitting in an office somewhere, staring into space, and we KNOW he's thinking about Monica  
  
(song)  
  
cuts to a few days later, Monica and Chandler are sitting in a park somewhere talking and laughing, but after a while they stop and look away at different things  
  
(then suddenly on the screen we see One Month Later and we see Monica in the airport and it looks like she's about to board the plane[but she's in the end of the long line by that ticket checking thing] but suddenly Chandler runs up to her)  
  
Monica: Chandler!! I was worried I wasn't going to see you!  
  
Chandler: Monica...I wasn't exactly planning to come but-  
  
Monica: Then why did you?  
  
Chandler: I have to tell you something...about that night we had...  
  
Monica: Chandler-  
  
Chandler: Monica!! Listen to me...I-I-I think I have feelings for you...  
  
(Monica stares at Chandler, tears brimming in her eyes)  
  
Monica: Chandler-please, no. I'm married!! Dont you understand? I cheated on my husband-that's not a good thing...(says this next part like she doesn't really mean it) I love Nick-he's a good guy...sometimes. I mean...all couples fight...!  
  
Chandler: But Mon-  
  
Monica: I'm sorry Chandler...  
  
(by this time she's already reached the ticket checking and she hands the ticket to the woman and the woman sticks it in the machine and hands that little paper thingy back to her and says 'have a good flight' and Monica starts walking. When she gets a bit passed the door of the pass over thing she turns around)  
  
Monica: goodbye Chandler...(waves a bit and gives him a sad smile and turns around and starts to walk)  
  
Chandler: Monica... I love you!!!  
  
(Monica stops, and we cut to her face and we see one tear roll down her face, but she then starts walking again, and we go to Chandler's view and we see him watching Monica walk away and the lady closing the door)  
  
Chandler: (whispering) I love you...  
  
(we see Monica sitting in the air plane, looking out the window, crying.) Monica(v/o): I didn't know what to do...and I didn't know what to say...I cant leave my husband-well I could, but I wouldn't have the guts to tell him I was leaving him for someone else-and what would my kids think?  
  
cuts to Chandler who's walking away from the gate slowly  
  
Chandler(v/o): I never thought I would have been able to say it-but right when I did get the courage to say it, she walks away and out of my life...I never will get my chance I guess...she loves Nick-not me. But I'll always remember that night...forever.  
  
On the screen we see the words 2 months later and it goes to Monica's house in New York and we see her on the phone but she's pretty quiet and so we know it's still ringing  
  
Monica: come on...pick up mom...pick up!  
  
Judy G: Hello?  
  
Monica: MOM!!  
  
Judy G: Monica?? Well this is a surprise...  
  
Monica: Yeah...well...I just called to ask you a question...  
  
Judy G: Oh okay-but how is my son in law and my grandchildren?  
  
Monica: Uuummm...they're okay.  
  
Judy G: Good. Well...what did you want to ask me?  
  
Monica: Have you heard from Ross??  
  
Judy G: (we can tell by her voice that she's kinda shocked because lets say she knew[of course] about the fight) From Ross? Well...actually yes I have...why?  
  
Monica: I need either is address or his number...!!  
  
Judy G: Uumm...well...this is a surprise...wow. OKay...I have his phone number...hold on.(pause-coz she's gone to find it and then she comes back and gives Monica Ross' number)  
  
Monica: Thanks Mom!! (hangs up smiling and then dials in the number that her mom gave her and waits)  
  
Little kids voice: Hewo...!!!!  
  
Monica: (confused) Um...hi. Does Ross Geller live here?  
  
Little kid: Uhuh...he's my daddy!!  
  
Monica: Oh...who's your mommy??  
  
Little Kid: Who are you?  
  
Monica: What ever...just give the phone to your dad if he's there...  
  
Little Kid: FINE lady!(off phone) DDDDDDDDDDDDAAAADYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PHONE!  
  
(a few seconds later Ross answers)  
  
Ross: Hello?  
  
(Monica stays quiet not knowing what to say)  
  
Ross: Helllllllllloooooo??  
  
Monica: Hi...Ross...it's Monica.  
  
(fades out for a while, but then fades back in...and now there's a split screen. Ross is one and Monica in the other(duh!) Anyway-Ross is looking really shocked and Monica looks kinda scared...)  
  
Ross: MONICA?!?!?!  
  
Monica: Uuuummm...yeah.  
  
Ross: How the HELL did you get my number?!  
  
Monica: I asked mom for it...  
  
Ross: Okay then...what do you want?  
  
Monica: Weeellll...I wanted to tell you that I was sorry.  
  
Ross: For WHAT?  
  
Monica: For anything I ever said that hurt you in any way...  
  
Ross: Monica...that was 10 years ago!!!  
  
Monica: I know...but I only came to notice now that I need you guys...a lot.  
  
(Ross gets this "touched" look)  
  
Ross: Uuhh...well...okay.  
  
Monica: Okay what?  
  
Ross: I forgive you-but only if you for give me  
  
Monica: Rooosss...I forgave EVERYONE long ago...  
  
Ross: All right then.  
  
Monica: Uh-huh...(pauses)...Um...who was that little kid? She didn't seem to like me much...  
  
Ross: (laughs) That's my daughter...!!  
  
Monica: Really?? How many kids do you have??  
  
Ross: 3 girls...can you believe that?! All girls!  
  
Monica: Oooh...that's great!  
  
Ross: Bout you?  
  
Monica: Oh...I've got one boy and one girl...so 2 kids.  
  
Ross: At least you got a boy!  
  
(Monica laughs)  
  
Ross: Sooo...what's your husbands name...do I know him?  
  
Monica: (she gets this look like she doesn't want to talk about it, but she still answers Ross' question) Oh...no you dont know him-his names Nick. Bout you? Please dont tell me you're divorced again...(laughs)  
  
Ross: (annoyed) Nooo...this time it lasted...(laughs)  
  
Monica: Well...what's her name?!  
  
Ross: Okay...dont take this bad or something-but um...me and Rachel got back together...and well...we're married now.  
  
Monica: WWHHHHAAATTTT?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
(Ross looks scared)  
  
Ross: Yeah, well we would have called you but you like hated us or something...and well, we didn't have your number...  
  
MOnica: Yeah well MOM DID!  
  
Ross: Oh come on Mon...please dont get mad!!  
  
Monica: Okay...fine...I'm just mad that I didn't get to see you two get married-but I'm still amazed...  
  
(Ross smiles)  
  
Ross: Sooooo...what made you finally want to call me...?  
  
Monica: Well...can we meet up sometime? It'll be hard to explain over the telephone...  
  
Ross: Oh yeah...definitely!!!  
  
(We can suddenly see Rachel walk up from off the screen to Ross and put her arms around Ross)  
  
Rachel: Who are you talking to Rooosss?  
  
Monica; Rachel!!  
  
(Ross hands a confused Rachel the phone)  
  
Rachel: Hello? Who is this?  
  
Monica: Rach!! It's me!  
  
Rachel: Who's ME?  
  
Monica: Monica?  
  
Rachel: WHAT?!(hands the phone back to Ross)  
  
Ross: hello?  
  
Monica: Hello? Ross?! What happened to Rachel?  
  
Ross: Well she ran off somewhere-I dont know...I'll talk to her...  
  
(Mon looks kinda sad)  
  
Monica: All right...hey...where are you exactly??  
  
Ross: Oh riight...we live in New Jersey...  
  
Monica: New Jersey...all right, then it wont be that easy to "come by" but I can still drive there-I still live in boring ol' New York...I have so much to tell you Ross!! Anyway...I need your address...I'm driving over there as soon as possible...kay?  
  
Ross: Sure...  
  
(it fades out with Ross telling Monica his address and Monica smiling and writing it down)  
  
*the next day* Lets say that Monica and her husband are not really in talking terms so when her husband left to work she explained to the kids that she would go to Ross' for a few days and then left them there to catch their bus-and she told them to explain to Nick. So anyway, Monica drove off and found the house blah blah blah! Now she's infront of the front door and she's really excited. She rings the doorbell and waits...and after a while a litle girl opens it.  
  
Little girl: Hi...who are you?  
  
Monica: Are you the one that answered the phone??  
  
Little girl: YOUU!!! MOOOOOMMMMYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(runs into the house and comes back in a while dragging Rachel behind her. Rachel catches sight of Monica and just stares at her and Monica stares back)  
  
Monica: Hey Rach...  
  
Rachel: (stiffly) Hello Monica.  
  
Little girl: Mooommmmyy...you KNOW this person??  
  
Rachel: Yeah...she's daddy's sister...so she's your aunt.  
  
Little girl: Ooohh...(to Monica) so you weren't trying to kidnap me?  
  
Monica: (smiles a bit) No I wasn't little one...  
  
(the little girl runs off and Rachel and Monica still are standing where they were before)  
  
Monica: Sooo...  
  
Rachel: Yeah...sorry...come in.  
  
(Monica walks in slowly with the one bag that she brought)  
  
Rachel: Let's go sit in the kitchen...(notices only the ONE bag) You only brought ONE bag?  
  
Monica: Yeah...I wanted to leave my house as soon as possible...  
  
Rachel; why?  
  
(they're now in the kitchen, and they're sitting across from each other at a table)  
  
Monica: Well...(suddenly they hear the front door open and after a few minutes Ross walks into the kitchen)  
  
Ross: MONICA!!!!!!  
  
Monica: (getting up) Hey Ross!!(they hug)  
  
Ross: it's great to see you!!  
  
Monica: Yeah...I know...you too.  
  
Ross: Sooo...what did you want to talk about?? The other two girls are still at school and we have some time to talk...(goes and sits down beside Rachel) Hey sweetie...(kisses her quickly)  
  
Monica: All right...time...that's what I need...first-I'd like to apologise- again. Especially to you Rach...I need your forgiveness...please? I'm sorry for anything I did or said to you those days...all right? Will you please not hate me forever?  
  
(Ross and Monica look at Rachel, waiting for her answer)  
  
Rachel: (her eyes welling up with tears) Of course I forgive you Mon!! You're my best friend!!  
  
(Monica is kinda confused)  
  
Monica: I thought you like hated me or something...how can I suddenly be your best friend?? You seemed so angry yesterday on the phone...  
  
Rachel: Yeah...well...I was just so shocked to hear you-and I was angry about all that stuff that we said to each other during the fight...and well- after I ran off, I had time to think, and it suddenly came to me that I had already forgiven everyone of you guys right when I forgave Ross.  
  
(Monica has tears in her eyes)  
  
Monica: thanks Rach...  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry Mon...  
  
(Monica just nods, and they get up and hug each other-and Ross-heehee-he's just sitting there, watching happily. The two girls sit back down.)  
  
Rachel: Sooo...tell us what's been up Mon!!  
  
Monica: Well...about a year after we all...split up-I met this guy, and we dated for a year, but I got pregnant while we were still going out, so he proposed. And now the boy I had-Bryan...he's nine. And then there's Mandy- who's 5. And well...my husbands name is Nick...he's a lawyer. Anyway, I guess you could say my life WAS perfect, but it's starting to slowly go down the drain...and I hate it. We always fight-anything we talk about always ends in a fight; staying late at work, almost never spending time with the kids and everything you can possibly think of. Anyway...a while a go, I had to go to Chicago to do something for my work-I had to stay there for a month-and while I was there I bumped...okay, crashed...and by crashed I mean walking in different directions right at each other and BUMPING into each other---but anyway, the person I bumped into was non other than Chandler!!!  
  
Ross/Rachel: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!/WHAT?!?!?  
  
Monica: Yeaahhh...and well we started spending time together, you know, and well one day we kinda kissed-and well one thing led to another and well-I told him to forget about it and that I was married and had 2 children...for the rest of the month we still saw each other, but things were pretty weird. Anyway, then when I was about to board the plane, he came and told me that he loved me-and well, now I'm confused. It must have taken lots of gut for Chandler to actually say that to someone-and yes, I will admit after that "night" I thought about him more than I normally would-but if I choose him over my husband and get a divorce-my kids will get affected...and at such a young age!  
  
Rachel: Oh my god Monica! That's terrible!  
  
(Monica nods sadly)  
  
Monica: What should I DO??  
  
Ross: Well why dont you think-'who would I be more happier with?' and 'Who do I love more?' Okay...answer these one by one...who would you be happier with??  
  
Monica: I dont know...  
  
Rachel: All right Mon...who would you be happier with?  
  
Monica: Well...Nick is the father of my children, but well, we've been fight so much lately, and I'm always the one to blame...  
  
Rachel: Okay...so....Chandler?  
  
Monica: Uuummm...I guess?  
  
Rachel: All right...who do you love more?  
  
Monica: How can I answer that?!?! I've been with Nick for 10 years and I was with Chandler for 1 night but I cant stop thinking of him!!!  
  
Ross: You just gave us your answer!!  
  
Monica: Huh??  
  
Rachel: Well...you said that you were with Chandler for 1 night but you cant strop thinking about him and you've been with Nick for 10 whole years!  
  
Monica: Oh my god...!!! I love Chandler?!?!?!  
  
Ross/Rachel: I guess.../there you go!  
  
Monica: B-b-b-but the children?? How can I do this to them? Nick might not be around much, but I'm sure they still love him...(groans)  
  
Rachel: I think that would be for you to decide.  
  
Monica: Hhmmm...yeah. Thanks anyway guys...  
  
(they just stare at each other for a while)  
  
Ross: So have you heard from either Joey or Phoebe?  
  
Rachel: Ya I know! I really wanna see them again-  
  
(Rachel and Ross keep talking but Monica at one of the walls and is thinking hard)  
  
Monica: (v/o) I cant believe it was that easy just to decide that I love someone that is not my husband...but somehow it feels right. How do I tell this to Nick? And how do I explain this to my children? And even worse-how can I face Chandler after just walking off after he, "the love of my life" was yelling 'I love you' to me? I do love him...I just need to sort this out...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hi there everyone! This chapter was a bit longer than the last one...and I've put in lots of info about the story and well, I got in Chandler(duh), Rachel and Ross...now I have to fit in Phoebe and Joey somehow!! (aaahhhh!!) If they dont appear in the main story and just in the epilogue or something would you be mad at me?? (hehe) I'll try okay?? Well...the next chapter will be up soon I hope!! So keep those reviews coming...no flames please. Go REVIEW now!! Bye. 


	4. MeSsEd Up LiFe

Hi everyone!! I'm back with Chapter 4...I've just been busy doing all my math HW and stuff- man I HATE 8th grade-anyway, here's Chapter four-and please keep those reviews coming!! They mean a lot to me!!  
  
~*DeCiSiOnS*~ Chapter 3: --It's Over--  
  
(Ross is not in the kitchen anymore, so Monica and Rachel are sitting in the kitchen just staring at each other)  
  
Rachel: Hey Mon...you're staying here right?  
  
Monica: Hhuuh?  
  
Rachel: Are you staying here with us tonight?  
  
Monica: Yeah....definitely...!  
  
Rachel: What? Okay...Mon...tell me about your husband.  
  
Monica: (flinches) Uuuhh...alright his name is Nick, he's a lawy-  
  
Rachel: Monica!! That is not what I mean! Does he do anything to hurt you? Physically OR emotionally?  
  
Monica: (sighs) Well...normally it's emotionally, but he's hit me a couple of times...  
  
Rachel: Oh go Mon...leave that man already! He's had his chance-and personally, I think Chandler would never do such a thing to you...ever.  
  
Monica: I know...if it wasn't for my children i would have left him a LONG time ago!  
  
(suddenly Monica's cell phone, which was lying on the table, starts ringing)  
  
(Monica picks it up)  
  
Monica: Hello?  
  
Boys voice: (whispering) Mommy!! It's Bryan...  
  
Monica: Bryan...! Why are you whispering?  
  
Bryan: It's dad mom...he's drunk...  
  
Monica: WHAT?!  
  
Bryan: Me and Mandy are in my closet...I've locked the door and he's yelling at us from, outside...  
  
Monica: Oh dear god! That-that-AAHH! I'm coming over to get you okay?? You stay right where you are...how's Mandy?  
  
Bryan: Well...she's pretty scared...but she's doing alright...  
  
Monica: How are you able to call me?  
  
Bryan: I decided to grab the phone from the hallway before Mandy and I ran to the closet...I was gonna call grandma and grandpa-but I decided that to call you would be better...  
  
Monica: Okay...I'll get there somehow...it'll take a while-maybe 2 and a half hours* but I'm going to get you from that house!!  
  
Bryan: Thank you Mom...thank you...  
  
Monica: I love you okay?  
  
Bryan: I love you too.  
  
(Monica hangs up and gets up quickly)  
  
**I'm not really sure how long it would take to go from New Jersey to NYC...coz I'm not american-but okay...what ever!  
  
Rachel: What happened??  
  
Monica: I have to get to that house!! Nick's drunk!! And the kids are hiding in the closet...!!  
  
Rachel: WHAT?! Oh god...(they run out into the hall way) ROOOOSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(we here a door open upstairs and we see Ross start descending down the stairs[looking worried], with two girls following after him sleepily. A few seconds later and older girl comes downstairs too*)  
  
**I cant believe it!! I actually forgot to make R&R introduce their kids!! HAHA! So lets say that Monica ONLY saw the little kid that had answered the phone and the door. The other two she hadn't seen...Ross had taken the 3 girls out to dinner so that M&R could "catch up" and just have "girl talk" Anyway...they have 3 girls right? Weelll...the little girl("phone girl") she's 4 and her name is Christine(Chrissy). Then there's the "middle" child...she's 6 and her name is Michelle. Then there's the oldest child(EMMA!)-Rachel and Ross actually "had" that night, but after those fights, Rachel went off pregnant-and of course, it was still Ross' child, so when they got married, well-DUH! She was their child! She's now...um...10...I think. Anyway...back to the story...**  
  
Ross: What happened???  
  
Rachel: Roosss...we have to drive to New York!!  
  
Ross: Huh?  
  
Monica: Something bad has happened...  
  
fades out and cuts to Chicago: to Chandler at his apartment. He's sitting on his couch slouched down looking very depressed.  
  
Chandler: (v/o) Well...it's been a while since I've heard from Monica...so I guess she doesn't love me...I cant believe I even thought she WOULD...I mean-she's married!! (sighs) I dont know what I was thinking...but I miss her so much!(suddenly a smile creeps across his face) (out loud) OF COURSE!! (he rooms into his room and a few seconds comes back out with a piece of paper in his hand. He picks up his phone and dials in a number)  
  
cuts to the car of R&R...it's a van. The 3 kids are sitting in the back kinda confused and Rachel is trying to explain who Monica is and stuff. Suddenly Monica's cell phone rings and since Monica is talking to the kids, Rachel picks it up for her  
  
Rachel: hello?  
  
(the screen splits)  
  
Chandler: Monica??  
  
Rachel: uuuh...no...this isn't her...  
  
Chandler: Isn't this Monica's-wait...your voice sounds familiar...who is this?  
  
Rachel: Uuumm...I dont think I know you...  
  
Chandler: (looks like he's thinking hard, but then his face lights up but then looks confused) RACHEL?! RACHEL GREEN?  
  
Rachel: uuuhh...my name isn't really Green anymore...who the heck are you?!  
  
Chandler: Dont you recognise my voice anymore?? This is Chandler...  
  
(fades with Rachel looking shocked and Chandler looking all happy...then it fades back in to the same thing)  
  
Rachel: CHANDLER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Chandler: Why do you have Monica's cell??  
  
Rachel: coz she's here with me...  
  
Chandler: Oh...how did you guys suddenly meet up?  
  
Rachel: Chandler-what do you want?  
  
Chandler: Huh? Oh...I wanna speak to Mon...  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry Chandler...she cant speak right now...she's having a really hard time...I'll make her call you back...bye!(hangs up and Rachel's side of the screen fades and we stay with Chandler)  
  
(he hangs up the phone and throws it on the couch)  
  
Chandler: DAMN YOU RACHEL!! (yells)  
  
(cuts back to the car)  
  
Monica: thanks Rach...I wouldn't have been able to handle that...  
  
Rachel: Yeah...well...you're lucky I handled it...I mean, at that moment when he said his name I felt like throwing your phone out of the window...  
  
Monica: We have such sad lives dont we...(laughs a bit)  
  
Rachel: Ooh...definitely.  
  
time lapse: 2 hours  
  
Monica: That one Ross!! (Ross stops the car and Monica opens up the door and runs out)  
  
Rachel: Ross...go with her!! He might do something to her!!  
  
(Ross nods and quickly runs out and runs after Mon. He catches up with her right when she opens the front door. She sprints up the stairs followed by Ross)  
  
(she reaches the closet and bangs on it)  
  
Monica: BRYAN! MANDY!  
  
(the door knob starts turning and Bryan sticks his head out)  
  
Bryan: MOM!  
  
Monica; Bryan...!! Mandy...!!  
  
Mandy: moommmaa!!  
  
(Monica hugs Mandy and Bryan)  
  
Nick's voice: (o/s) DONT TOUCH THOSE KIDS!!!!  
  
(Monica, Bryan, Ross and Mandy turn to look down the hall and see Nick standing there. He looks really really mad)  
  
Nick: Is THAT the man you're leaving me for??  
  
MOnica: I'm not-  
  
Nick: DONT LIE TO ME BITCH!  
  
Ross: DONT CALL HER THAT!!  
  
Monica: (crying) Nick...I'm not che-  
  
Nick: WHAT EVER!! DO WHATEVER!! I DONT CARE-BUT THOSE KIDS ARE MINE!!  
  
Monica: (looks down at her kids who are crying. She pushes them over to Ross, who makes them stand behind him) THOSE KIDS ARE MORE MINE THAN YOURS NICK!! I'M THE ONE THAT KNOWS EVERY SINGLE THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO THEM-I WAS THERE FOR THEM WHEN YOU WERE SITTING IN YOUR STUPID OFFICE WORKING ALL NIGHT-I WAS THERE FOR THEM WHEN THEY CRIED AND WERE SAD!! I WAS THERE FOR THEM WHEN THEY WERE ANGRY AND WHEN THEY WERE LONELY!! WHERE WERE YOU? OUT! I'M TAKING THESE KIDS-FAR AWAY-AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!! I WANT THEM SAFE-AND BEING HERE WITH YOU IS DEFINITELY SOMETHING THAT IS NOT SAFE!! (she grabs the kids' hands and starts walking quickly down the stairs, followed by Ross...)  
  
Nick: YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS MONICA!!! I KNOW IT...I KNOW THAT TOMORROW...YOU'LL BE THERE ON THAT DOOR STEP, BEGGING FOR ME TO TAKE YOU BACK!!!  
  
(stops and looks up at Nick who is still upstairs)  
  
Monica: DONT COUNT ON IT!! I WANT A DIVORCE, NICK!!  
  
Nick: (stares at Monica hard) (quietly) What?  
  
Monica: I want a divorce...I know that we've fought many times-and each time the fights get worse, but we somehow find a way to forgive each other- but this time... you've gone too far Nick...goodbye.(walks out the front door)  
  
next day...Monica, Ross and Rachel are siting in R&R's kitchen talking. It's about 7 in the morning  
  
Rachel: how did the kids take it?  
  
Monica: Well...when we got here, I put them straight to bed-they were too tired to speak...but I hope that they wont start missing him or something...because I definitely dont want them to have visitation rights with him.  
  
Rachel: Yeah...I definitely wouldn't!  
  
Ross: So what are you going to do after the divorce and everything?  
  
Monica: Get full custody... and then...uuumm...I dont really know.  
  
(Rachel and Ross look at the confused Monica sadly)  
  
fades out: and then on the screen we see ~3months later~(screen is still black) the screen then fades in and we see Chandler in his apartment. He's working on something on his kitchen table. (someone then knocks on the door, and he slowly gets up and opens it...  
  
(too shocked to speak...he just stares at what he sees in front of him-but WE dont see what is outside his door)  
  
Monica voice: (O/S: sadly) Hey Chandler...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hi guys...I TOTALLY hope you liked this chapter-and I really would appreciate it if you did like this, that you would review...please? they make me know that people actually LIKE my stories-so, ya know, just REVIEW please...aiight? thanks a lot...bye! ps. REVIEW!  
  
~RaChEl 4 RoSs 


	5. ScaRed Of LoSiNg YoU

Hey everyone--!! I'm back-and here's Chapter 5! Yay! I'm going to TRY not to end it here...but I think this and another chapter(epilogue) is going to be the last....I'm not really sure...okay? So just read and well REVIEW and let me do the writing! Oh yeah...and thanks to those who always come back and read the next chapter when I put it up and actually review!! This is for you guys:  
  
DESICIONS part 5~Scared of Losing You~  
  
Last Part:  
  
and then on the screen we see ~3months later~(screen is still black) the screen then fades in and we see Chandler in his apartment. He's working on something on his kitchen table. (someone then knocks on the door, and he slowly gets up and opens it...  
  
(too shocked to speak...he just stares at what he sees in front of him-but WE dont see what is outside his door)  
  
Monica voice: (O/S: sadly) Hey Chandler...  
  
New Part:  
  
Chandler: M-M-M-Monica? (goes to outside the door and we see Monica standing there with her two kids)  
  
Monica: (quietly) Hi...um...can we come in?  
  
Chandler: (nervously) Uumm...yeah....sure. (clears his throat) Yeah...come in.  
  
(he closes the door after her and turns around. Monica is staring at him and so are the kids)  
  
Chandler: Uuumm...hi....  
  
Monica; right! Bryan, Mandy-this is your uncle Chandler.  
  
Chandler: (kinda waves) hiii...  
  
Bryan: Hi.  
  
Mandy: hello!! Moommy...I'm ttiiirreeddd!!  
  
Monica: Oh honey...you're gonna have to wait-we have to find a place to st-  
  
Chandler: (interrupts quickly) you can stay here!!!!  
  
(Monica turns to him with a sad look. And she looks kind of worried)  
  
Monica: uuumm...are you sure? I mean...is there enough space for three more people?  
  
Chandler: Yeaahh...of course! I mean...you guys use my room and I use the couch!  
  
Monica: Oh no!! We cant kick you out of your own room like that Chandler...I mean-we can just find a pla-  
  
Chandler: No! Please? Stay here.  
  
Monica: (looks at Chandler, not so sure about what to do) uumm...okay fine.  
  
Chandler: There you go. (looks at Mandy) Sooo...want to go to bed now little one?  
  
Mandy: I aint little! I'm 4(saying it very proudly)  
  
(Monica laughs a bit and so does Chandler. And Bryan just glares at his little sister)  
  
Chandler: Wow! Four! You're all grown up and everything!  
  
Bryan: Mmmaannddyy...being four doesn't mean you're big-you are still little!  
  
Mandy: Am NOT!  
  
Bryan: Yeah...you are!  
  
Monica: Whoa kids...calm down. Lets put you guys to bed okay?  
  
(she looks at Chandler quickly as if saying 'I'll be right back' and then she starts walking to Chandler's room.)  
  
fades out with chandler looking after her longingly  
  
after a while it fades in again and we see Chandler sitting on his couch, his head in his hands. Then we hear a door closing softly and he looks up and sees Monica walking towards him. She sits down beside Chandler and stares at him  
  
Monica: Chandler...I'm so sorry I came this late at night bu-  
  
Chandler: Mon...it's okay...I dont mind...I was still working anyway.  
  
Monica: On a Friday night?  
  
Chandler: I-uh-well there's nothing else to do here!  
  
(Monica stares at him sadly)  
  
Chandler: What?  
  
Monica: uuumm...nothing. Sooo...what have you been up to since I-left.  
  
Chandler: Nothing much. (sighs) Why'd you come back here Mon?  
  
Monica: I had to leave my husband...I mean...okay. As you know, I've found Rachel and Ross again...and well I went to see them-they're um...married.  
  
Chandler: WHAT?!?!  
  
Monica: Yeah...that's what I said. Anyway-then my kids call me and say that Nick was drunk and that they were hiding in the closet...we went over there...okay...we drove from NJ to NY-but that doesn't matter. So I ran in, got them and told Nick that I'd had it and that I wanted a divorce. Then one month later I was awarded full custody of the kids.  
  
Chandler: Wow...so much has happened...  
  
Monica; Yeah...um...I'm not done yet. (Chandler smiles at her a bit) THEN...I decided that I should stay near Rachel and Ross...but then, it came to me that that was a bit to close to where Nick was...  
  
Chandler: CLOSE?  
  
Monica: Weelll...not really but, go with me here. Anyway...then I thought- 'Chandler!' So I talked to Rachel and Ross and they said that it was a good idea to come here...and so I did!  
  
Chandler: oohh...okay...right...Rachel and Ross. Soo...your kids are so cute!  
  
Monica: (looks at the door of Chandler rooms) Yeaahh...those two are like the things that kept me sane through all this...  
  
(Chandler nods sadly)  
  
Monica: And well...also you Chandler.  
  
Chandler: (confused) huh?  
  
Monica: Well...you helped me keep my mind on something else for a change...  
  
Chandler: uuh...when you left me there at the airport that day-  
  
Monica: Chandler...I'm so sorry about that...I mean...I didn't know what to do! You totally confused me!  
  
Chandler: I'm sooo sorry!  
  
Monica: No...Chandler...it's okay. I should be sorry...not you.  
  
(they just stare at each other for a while)  
  
Chandler: Mon...was it really Rachel and Ross who gave you this idea of coming here?  
  
(looks at Chandler with tears welling up in her eyes)  
  
Monica: (whispered) No...(begins to cry softly) It wasn't...I mean...all these images...they started playing in my head-horrid ones...about my children, about my life. And well, my children need good parents Chandler...and I dont deserve them!  
  
Chandler: Oh no Mon...you're a great mother!!  
  
Monica: I came here because I was scared...and I really needed you Chandler! Over these past few months you were the only one I thought about!! At first, I really wanted to get rid of that feeling...but then it came to me-I never will be able to...So as the months went by, this horrible feeling came to me. 'Chandler's already moving on Monica...he doesn't need you' said something inside of me...so from that time on, I thought that I would never see you again-and I got scared. I got scared of losing you Chandler...but here you are...right in front of me...so now I can talk to you, now I can tell you how I feel...(pauses) I love you Chandler....  
  
Hey there everyone!! I'm sorry that I have to end it right now...it's 3:33pm and I have to start my HW...soooooooo...I'll try and right part 6 later on tonight. I HATE HW...but hey, I'm 13 and in 8th grade-sooo...life should suck. Anyway...hehe...review please and tell me what you think!! Bye- bye now!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ps. Review!! 


	6. BaCk To SqUaRe One

Hi there everyone!!! What's up?? Sorry I made ya wait a couple of days-I've been pretty busy!! ARGH! Anyhoo...heehee, here is Chapter...um...6 of DESICIONS! Thank you to all the people who are reviewing to this...keep the nice ones coming!!  
  
Ps. To all those who read my C&M fic called "My Little Angel" I've got another fic coming soon that has to do with that fic...it's full of flashbacks and stuff...if you're interested in knowing more about it before it comes out...well...email me!! But it'll be out soon...kay??  
  
*I know a few ppl ask if I could make the chapters longer-and I'm sorry that Chap. 5 was kinda short-but if I can...I'll make this one longer- sooo...review!  
  
DESICIONS-Chapter 6-*Back to Square One*  
  
Chandler: Wow...Monica...I honestly thought that I would never her that ever from you...but here you are in front of me, telling it to my face...  
  
(Monica just stares at him, waiting for his answer, still crying)  
  
Chandler: Over these few months-I've been thinking about you too. I love you Mon...with all my heart!  
  
(Monica grabs hold of Chandler and starts hugging him, crying onto his shoulder)  
  
Monica: (V/O: we still see them hugging) There was no need to kiss him, or to explain more about my feelings...because at that moment, we knew that we had this special bond...and we had a special love, that I wouldn't be able to explain to anyone that asked me about it...  
  
(*fades out* cuts to next day. The two kids are sitting in the kitchen eating cereal and Monica is sitting by the table with them, watching them quietly. Chandler suddenly walks out of a room[bathroom])  
  
Chandler: Morning guys!! What's up??  
  
Monica; Hey honey...  
  
(Chandler smiles at her widely, and sits down beside her. This is the order : Bryan, Monica, Chandler and Mandy)  
  
Chandler: Sooo...did you kids have a good sleep??  
  
Bryan: (stares at Chandler) U-huh...yeah. Uuumm...mom, when are we going back to Uncle Ross' and Aunt Rachel's??  
  
(Chandler looks a bit hurt. Monica looks at him and shakes her head a bit, trying to tell him not to mind)  
  
Monica: Oh...um...I think it would be better if we stayed here!!  
  
(Chandler looks happy, but Bryan frowns a bit)  
  
Bryan: Why?  
  
Monica: Because...uuuhhh...(kinda shoots Chandler a look) uumm...I'll explain it to you later!!  
  
(Bryan rolls his eyes)  
  
Mandy: you mean we're staying here!!?? In Chicago!?  
  
Monica: Uh-huh...  
  
Mandy: YAY!! We get to stay with you uncle Chandler!!  
  
(Mandy smiles widely at Chandler and Chandler nods smiling)  
  
Chandler: Yep!  
  
Monica: Sooo...what do you guys want to do today? Lets do something fun!!  
  
Chandler: Oh...we could go to a movie...  
  
Mandy: ooohh...movie! yeah!!  
  
Monica: Are there any good movies for kids? (nervously)  
  
Chandler: Mon...calm down, I'm sure there are...  
  
(he stands up and walks to the couch and picks up a news paper)  
  
Chandler: I'll check in here...(he opens it up and starts flipping through it. After a while, he stops on one page and his eyes go really wide) Wh-wh- WHOA!  
  
Monica; Sweetie what happened?? (stands up and walks up to him and looks what he's gaping at. She lets out a small gasp.)  
  
Monica/Chandler: JOEY?!  
  
(fades out. Fades in again and we see chandler and monica sitting around the table again-Bryan and Mandy looking confused and their talking)  
  
Monica: I never knew he was in a movie...!!  
  
Chandler: I know...me neither!! Finally...his big break!!  
  
Monica; yeah...I know...  
  
(Chandler starts looking at the paper again and his eyes go wide again)  
  
Chandler: He's here!!  
  
Monica: Huh?  
  
Chandler: He's here in Chicago!! He's got a press conference thing here!!  
  
Monica: Why?  
  
Chandler: He's filming a TV show here...  
  
Monica: Oh my god!! We've got to go!!  
  
Mandy: What about the mmoooovie??  
  
Chandler: This guy is in the movie...he's one of our old best friends!!  
  
Monica; yeah honey...it's your uncle Joey...  
  
Bryan: Who?  
  
Monica; you dont know him...but he's a actor...  
  
Bryan: Coooool...  
  
Monica: Come on!! LETS GO!!!!  
  
(fades out)  
  
(fades in again and they're in front of this building and there's this REALLY long line.)  
  
Monica: (asking someone infront of him) What's going on?? I thought that this was a press conference?  
  
Person: Well...it just ended...*the* Joey Tribbiani is actually signing autographs!! I( mean...he was like SOOOOO good on ********!!  
  
Monica: He's on ******??  
  
(the person infront of her looks at her confused.)  
  
Person: You didn't know that?  
  
Monica: uh-uh...we're just here to talk to him...we used to be friends...  
  
Person: Phhff..you? friends with Joey? You've got to be kidding me!! (turns around and starts talking and laughing with this girl in front of her)  
  
Monica: (to Chandler) greeatt...come on, lets start pushing through...  
  
(they start pushing through the crowd and we hear people yell HEY or STOP THAT or something like that. Suddenly a loud speaker makes this really loud screechy noise and everybody looks up to where the table where Joey was. Instead of Joey, there's a man standing there.)  
  
Man: I'm sorry everyone!! Joey has asked for a lunch break...so you're all going to have to wait or go home!!  
  
(Monica starts pushing through the grumbling corwd again and Chandler and the kids follow after her.)  
  
Monica: (to the man) Hey man!! Uumm...we know Joey...can we PLEASE talk to him??  
  
Man: Not going to work ma'am...sorry!  
  
Monica: I'm serious!! My name is Monica Gellar...I think that if you mention that to him-he might recognise it!! Please...just TRY!!  
  
(the man stares at Monica's serious looks and sighs)  
  
Man: Ookaay...follow me...but if he doesn't know you...you'll be in lots of trouble!!  
  
(they push through the rest of the crowd and then go up the elevator. Once they get to the top floor, the elevator opens, revealing Joey watching TV and eating a sandwich.)  
  
Joey: What's this?  
  
Man: these people claim that they know you...  
  
Joey: (looks at them closely and his eyes grow big but he tries to cover it up) Uuumm...I dont know these people!!  
  
Monica: joey...it's me Monica! Monica Gellar!!  
  
Joey: I dont know you!!  
  
Chandler: Does the name chandler ring a bell?  
  
Joey: What have a told you about letting strangers into my place!!!!??  
  
Man: Sorry Mr. Tribbiani!! I'll get them out right away!!  
  
Monica: Joey...please!! Of course you remember us!! I know you do!! I can see it...you are just mad at us!!  
  
Joey: OUT!  
  
Chandler: Mon...  
  
Monica: I'm sorry Joey!! I'm sorry for anything I said to hurt you...but please dont shun us away from you like this!!  
  
Chandler: I'm sorry too man...  
  
(Mandy and Bryan are just watching curiously)  
  
Joey: (he stares at them hardly...but then his eyes soften) (to the man) Please leave...  
  
(the man nods and walks out)  
  
Mandy: Why are you so mean??  
  
Monica: (whispering to Mandy: mandy! Mind your manners!!  
  
Mandy: (whispering back) Sorry mommy...  
  
Joey: (bends down to Mandy) Who are you little one?  
  
Mandy: (tenses up) Please don't be mad at me...I didn't mean it!! My mommy really liked you...dont kick us out!!  
  
(Joey laughs and looks up at Chandler and Monica. Chandler and Monica look very nervous)  
  
Joey: this your kid guys?  
  
(Monica and Chandler stare at Joey scared)  
  
Monica: These are my kids...  
  
Joey: Oh...(coughs) Um...come on...lets go sit down...you two kids wanna go watch TV? There's one in there...(points into a room and the kids run off)  
  
(the adults walk into a living room and sit down on a couch)  
  
Joey: you guys...I'm so sorry for trea-  
  
MoNica; Joey...it doesn't matter!! I understand why you did that...and you have a right to hate me...  
  
Chandler: and me man...  
  
Joey: No...no...I dont hate you guys! I was just shocked to see you guys...but after I heard you guys say all that stuff-all the mad feelings just went away...  
  
(Monica hugs Joey and Joey accepts)  
  
Monica: I'm so happy to see you alive Jo!!  
  
Joey: What? You thought I was dead??  
  
Chandler: still haven't changed man?  
  
Monica: oh come on Chandler...Joey should never change!  
  
Joey: Are you two toge-  
  
Monica: uuumm...please...ssshhh... my kids dont know yet...  
  
Joey: (confused) They're not your kids?  
  
Chandler: They're not mine, if that's what you mean...  
  
Joey: I'm confused...!!  
  
Chandler; Of course you are!!  
  
(fades out with Monica and Chandler telling the story)  
  
On the screen we see ~~Four Years Later~~ and we go to this house in the out skirts of Chicago. It's a pretty, and big house. We go inside and go to a kitchen. We see Bryan, Mandy and Monica in it. Suddenly Chandler walks in...  
  
Chandler: Hey sweetie! Hey kids!  
  
Mandy: Hey daddy!!*  
  
Lets say Chandler and Mon got married!! Yay!!  
  
Chandler: Morning...(kisses Mon and then sits down beside her)  
  
Monica: Morning...sooo...what time will you be home today?  
  
Chandler: I'm not sure...but I'll try and be home early and maybe we can go out to dinner...  
  
Mandy: CHUCKY CHEESES!!!!  
  
Bryan: NOOO Mandy!! Not AGAIN!!  
  
Mandy: BUT I WANNA!  
  
Monica: KIDS!  
  
Chandler: We'll see guys...okay? (looks down at his watch) Oh god...I better get going!! I dont want to meet up with the traffic "mobs"!  
  
Monica; All right then...see you tonight honey...love you!! (kisses Chandler as he gets up)  
  
Chandler: Bye honey...love ya too...bye kids...love you guys!!  
  
Mandy/Bryan: Bye daddy! Love ya!!/ Bye dad! See ya!  
  
(it slowly fades out as Chandler walks out of the door)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Montage: I'm your Angel by Celine Dion ~~~~~~~~~~~ (while the song is playing we see Monica pacing around the kitchen looking very worried. This stops when I say so!!)  
  
No mountains to high  
  
For you to climb  
  
All you have to do  
  
Is have some climbing faith  
  
No rivers to wide  
  
For you to make it through  
  
All you have to do  
  
Is believe it when you pray...  
  
We see Chandler in a car and it's getting dark and he's driving really fast cause he's late for going out to dinner with Mon and the kids. Suddenly we see a light coming from the side, and it crashes into Chandler's car and everything goes white  
  
And you will see  
  
The morning will come  
  
And everyday will be  
  
Bright as the sun  
  
So all of your fears  
  
Cast them on me  
  
All I ever wanted  
  
Was you to see...  
  
Monica is still pacing and the phone rings. She picks it up, falls against the fall and slowly slides down until she's in a sitting position against the wall...she's crying onto her knees, the phone to her heart  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voice when you call me  
  
I am your angel  
  
And when all hope is gone  
  
I'm near  
  
No matter how far you are  
  
I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your angel, I'm your angel...  
  
Monica crying, R&R&J are there, trying to comfort her. They all are also crying.  
  
I saw your teardrops  
  
And I heard you cry  
  
All you need is time  
  
Seek me and you shall  
  
Find you have everything  
  
And you're still alone  
  
It dont have to be this way  
  
Let me show you a better day...  
  
Monica telling the two kids and the two kids begin crying and hug Monica  
  
(chorus)  
  
And when its time to face the storm  
  
I'll be right by your side  
  
Grace will keep us safe and warm  
  
I know we will survive  
  
And when it seems as if your  
  
End is drawing near  
  
Dont you dare give up your fight  
  
Just put your trust beyond the sky...  
  
a few people are gathered around a coffin, and a priest has just finished "talking" we hear distant sobs  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voice when you call me  
  
I'm your angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fades out  
  
(fades in again to the funeral scene. People are starting to leave, but Monica is still standing there in front of the coffin. Nobody else is there anymore...the others took the two kids aside so Monica could say her own goodbyes)  
  
Monica: (whispering, tears in her eyes) Hey there Chandler...I dont know why you had to leave me...life is just so unfair! I loved you so much Chandler...I hope you knew that...from the first time I said it to you till the day we said goodbye, that Friday morning...I wish I could have been there with you Chandler...you and me-we were like another example of destiny-we were meant to be...you made my life worth living Chandler...I miss you so much...(starts crying hard) I wish you could be right here with me now...hugging me, telling me that everything will be all right. But I know that that is not possible anymore...so I just want to tell you that, where ever you are...I hope you hear me...cause I want you to hear this. I love you chandler...I always will. You were my husband, my soul mate...my destiny...and you always will be. Remember...the kids love you very much...you were like a real father to them...you made them feel the love that they never would have received from their real dad...thank you for that...your kids love you Chandler...I hope you know that...and more important...I do. So I'll leave it at this Chandler...this is my goodbye-my farewell...life has just taken a major turn, and that has made all the difference. My heart will always belong to you Chandler...now; and forever.  
  
Well...there you have it! The last chapter of DESCIONS!! Actually-I'm not sure...maybe I'll do a epilogue...tell me if I should or not!! I hope you liked this story...soooo...review please!! And well....give your opinions and feedback!! Thanks a lot for reading this small series!! Bye-bye! 


	7. I WiLL aLwAyS rEmEmBeR HiM

Hi everyone! Thank you all for reviewing to the last chapter...it really means a lot to me!! I'm really really sorry that I made Chandler die...but I dont know what got into me...but if you guys want...I'll write ya a happy ending(heehee) Just email me if you do!! (rachel_4_ross@hotmail.com) Anyway...here's an epilogue dedicated to all you kind people who reviewed!! Thanks for supporting my writing!!  
  
~*Desicions*~  
  
::Epilogue::  
  
(*on the screen we see the words 10 years later, and we go to this house, and inside we see a older Mandy. She is now...umm....14. She's going to be telling the story through most of it...if she's not the one v/o then I will say so...* We suddenly see a very pretty girl sitting under a big tree...the sun is setting, and it's getting dark quickly...but she doesn't really care. She just staring up at the moon, which is beginning to appear. After a while, a single tear rolls down her cheek, and she begins to speak voice over)  
  
Back when I was four years old, some terrible things happened in my life that a normal four years old wouldn't experience everyday. When I was a kid, my life was messed up. I had a mother and father-yes, but during those days, I never did feel like I had a father. My mother was a great part of my life, and so was my step dad. My real father, Nick **** was a terrible man...to everyone else, maybe, he was a great person... "Oh Nick ***!! Great lawyer he is! Always wins...I bet he doesn't even know the word LOSE!" Yeah right...I think that after a while, he did get to find out what that word meant...because he lost us, his family. Before that year came, my father was like my idol. I had always wanted to be like him, and sometimes I even pretended that I was; but then that night came. My mother had left home and father came home very drunk...he got mad at me and Bryan for some reason, and when I asked him if he was all right...he slapped me. Bryan and I vowed to never tell mom about it, and till now she doesn't know the details about what happened that night-but I don't think she really wants to know anyway. At that age, I didn't understand what love was...but when mom told Bryan and I that she loved someone that was not daddy...I knew that it was a deeper love than she had ever felt for anybody. Do I sound corny? Because if I do...then maybe you shouldn't be listening to me. This is my life...my story...my fairy tale; and I promise not to leave anything out.  
  
(Mandy[the girl sitting by the tree...duh!] gets up and starts walking to up to the house. It fades out but fades back in and we see her in a room, which is covered up with posters and pictures. She's sitting on the bed looking through a photo album. She then looks to her side and picks up a remote control lying beside her. She hits a button on it and a stereo[which is in front of her] starts playing. A song has just ended and a DJ is speaking. Suddenly the song Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely by The Backstreet Boys starts playing and Mandy flips one more page in the album and stops and stares down at the picture. She begins to cry softly as the song plays:: )*  
  
*I dont really like BSB, but this song kinda suites the situation...if you dont know it, it's actually an okay song...but anyway...back to the fic- sorry, I'm not going to type up the song-it's looooooonng...but until this scene fades out, we can hear the song playing  
  
(the camera goes to the picture that Mandy is looking at and there's only one on the whole page. On the top of the page it says in fancy lettering My Real Family and in the picture we see Chandler, Monica, Bryan and Mandy. A tear falls on the picture and Mandy puts a finger near Chandler's face and starts outlining his face with it.)  
  
Mandy: (in barely a whisper) Daddy...  
  
(as the scene slowly fades out we hear the last words of the song play)  
  
There's something missing in my...heart.  
  
(Bright flash of white light, and it fades to when Monica had to explain what happened to Chandler, to Mandy and Bryan)  
  
Mandy: Mommy...where's daddy?  
  
(Monica stares up at her daughter with hurt eyes)  
  
Bryan: Yeah mom...I thought that we were going out to dinner...  
  
Mandy: When is he coming back, mommy?  
  
Monica: (begins to cry softly) Never sweetie...  
  
Bryan: What?  
  
Mandy: Why mommy? Why are you crying?  
  
(Monica begins to cry harder, and Mandy stares at her sadly. She then begins to cry a bit too)  
  
Bryan: What happened mom?  
  
Monica: Daddy's not coming back guys...he's...gone...forever.  
  
Bryan: (starts shaking his head) No...NO!! this cant be!! Mom...this isn't funny!!  
  
Monica: I'm not joking Bryan...  
  
(Bryan shakes his head and gets up and runs out of the living room, where they're sitting on the couch)  
  
Mandy: Where'd he go mommy?  
  
Monica: He went to heaven...  
  
Mandy: Why couldn't we go with him?  
  
Monica: (stares at her daughter sadly) I dont know sweetie...I just dont know...  
  
Mandy: Does he still love me mommy?  
  
Monica: (stares at her daughter and tears begin to form in her eyes again. Mandy's eyes water up and one tear falls down her cheek) Yes honey...where ever your daddy is right now, I know he is smiling down at you...because he will always love you...and I hope you know that.  
  
(Mandy nods her head and Monica hugs her. There's a flash of light again, and it goes back to Mandy sitting on the bed staring at the picture. She shuts the book and turns off the radio. She lies down and flips over to her back. She buries her face in the bed cover and we can hear her sobbing as the screen slowly fades out...)  
  
next day  
  
(We enter Mandy's room and we see that she's still in the same position than when she was crying, and she had fallen asleep. Suddenly someone starts pounding on the door and after a while, a girl walks in)  
  
Girl: Maaaaaannnddyyyy...!! (shakes Mandy, trying to wake her up. Mandy slowly stirs and looks up at the girl onyl with one eye open)  
  
Mandy: Chriissyyy!* Stop it!  
  
*Remember Chrissy?? The girl who answered R&R's phone-their daughter!!  
  
Chrissy: Hey...it's not my fault...your mom told me to wake you up...  
  
Mandy: What are you doing over here this early anyway??  
  
Chrissy: early??? Mandy...it's 10 o' clock!  
  
Mandy: (sits up quickly) WHAT?! Oh NO! What's today???  
  
Chrissy: Saturday the 11th?  
  
Mandy: oh GOD!! W-w-w-we have to goooo!! (starts to panic, and she's out of breath doing her little "panicky" fics....it looks very funny!!) We (gasp) have to (gasp) go to the cemetery!  
  
Chrissy: (Watching amused) You are SO just like Aunt Monica...  
  
Mandy: Shut up...come on, you're supposed to be "supporting" me or something!! You're my best friend...  
  
Chrissy: Whatever you say girl friend...  
  
(fades out, then fades back in again and we see Rachel, Ross, Monica, Chrissy and Mandy walking through a grave yard...the rest of the kids are already off in college...They stop in front of a tomb stone and stare down at it. It has Chandler's name on it and other stuff that you normally would put on a tombstone[mentioned later])  
  
(they just stand there and do stuff that you NORMALLY do when you visit a grave, and after a while, lets say a time lapse of maybe half an hour they start to walk away.)  
  
Mandy: I'll come in a few minutes...  
  
(everyone just nods and walks off)  
  
Mandy: Hey daddy...Happy Birthday!! Uumm...yeah... I've been thinking about you a lot-well, more than a lot...(smiles) I've been thinking about you since I've been four...I never did understand why you never appeared to bring us to Chucky Cheeses...but of course, now I do. Anyway...I have some things to say that I of course couldn't say before...I've been thinking about this a lot...and I hope that you hear me. Okay then...when I was four, I had a mommy, and a daddy and a brother. I guess life was like something some people could only dream about- and I thought that I had the best life ever. But then, life started turning around, and my father grew farther apart from all of us, until one day, we felt like he just wasn't around anymore. Then mommy met you...and she had you to help us move on in life-and when we did have you...I then noticed that that was the life that everyone dreamed of. I finally noticed that that life that I thought I had had, only came then...when we ran from our past, and began to build up a new future. You inspired me, to tell the truth. Mom told me the whole story, and I cried. I finally understand that the love you had is unbreakable...you two were meant to be; and I hope that one day, I'll be able to find someone like you, dad. Anyway, I'll shut up now...it's your birthday, and I shouldn't be crying...I should be happy...so, again, Happy Birthday daddy...and where ever you are, I hope you know that I will always love you...(kisses two of her fingers softly and touches the tombstone) Bye daddy...(she takes one more look at the tombstone with teary eyes and begins to walk off slowly)  
  
Mandy(v/o): After that day, I felt happy with myself...I had finally expressed everything that I had ever felt, and I hope that where ever he was, he heard those words. Everyday I look at that picture with mommy, daddy, Bryan and I...and when ever I do, I dont feel sad; I feel happy- because I know that they will always be part of my family, where ever life may take any of us...I will love all of them equally...because I know that I am blessed to have a family like them...and they mean everything to me.  
  
Hi people!! Well...I guess that's a wrap!! Woo-hoo! I hope y'll liked it...please review and give me feedback!! Maybe you could even give me some ideas for a fic you want to me to write or something!! Remember-Rachel and Ross, Chandler and monica. That's all I write...if I hear anything about J&R...well...I guess you'd never get any fics by me anymore, coz I would die on the spot-but ANYWAY...that's kind off the subject...ANYHOO! Thanks for reading and keeping up with this fic...please REVIEW for this last chapter...it'll mean a lot to me!! ~steph~(RaChEl 4 RoSs) 


End file.
